


Oroori Raja Veeradhiveera

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Torn Between the Ladies! [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Devasena's POV on Amarendra Baahubali.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramya/gifts).



> Warnings apply to upcoming chapters.
> 
> Chapters will be updated as and when RL permits. Life as a postgraduate medical student is tough, so please be kind!
> 
> Would love to know your feedback. :)

Who are those two muscular strangers, standing so awkwardly behind women and children?

Robbers? Spies?

When in doubt, shout it out.

But my words of rebuke only seem to make the two men more uneasy.

"Your Highness," the older man speaks up. "This is my good-for-nothing nephew."

I turn to look at the younger man more attentively and begin my mental assessment. He is clearly strong... and a bit stubborn perhaps?

"He is such a useless fellow that even his parents have driven him away," continues the older man in a sorrowful tone. "You are my only hope, Princess. Please have mercy on this nephew of mine."

I am suddenly overcome by a peculiar sense of sympathy--or even empathy--towards the young stranger. Is it because I know how it feels when you no longer have parents to support you--albeit for different reasons?

His physical strength can surely be utilised well with proper guidance--something Kumara Varma volunteers to offer, much to my amusement. I try in vain to suppress a very unladylike smirk.

The strangers fold their hands and bow their heads in a perfect sycophantic fashion. The slight nudge given by the older man to his 'nephew's' elbow doesn't go unnoticed by me though.

I can't help wondering what that nudge was for... is the young man indeed an idiot, or is he, for some reason, unaccustomed to having to bow to others? Strangely, the latter somehow seems a more plausible explanation.

I must keep a close watch on these men.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Oh yes, the title is the first line of the 'Hamsa naava' song's original Telugu edition.
> 
> I must confess that the Baahubali series really brought out the language geek in me. I started my baby steps in learning Telugu solely in the hope of being able to watch the original film without subtitles some day... wish me luck, friends!
> 
> 2\. Thank you so much @Ramya for requesting Devasena's POV on Amarendra.
> 
> AmaraSena forever :*


	2. Chapter 2

Few days can be as disgusting as today.

People such as the Chief Minister of Kuntala like to think that I am making desperate attempts to establish myself as the best archer of the kingdom.

My sister-in-law makes no effort to mask her disapproval of my 'unladylike' activities, and goes to the extent of snatching away my bow and arrows.

I genuinely don't understand what the fuss is about. If two arrows shot individually can accurately reach the target, give me ONE reason why they cannot do so if I shoot them simultaneously. All you need is practice... simple as that. How is THAT supposed to attract so much attention?

The only person who seems to understand is my brother, but he is clearly too scared of his sometimes-docile-sometimes-formidable wife. Marriage sucks... it makes people so goddamn boring.

I want to run away to the woods for some much-needed practice in the absence of prying eyes... but hang on, what's _Kumara Varma_ doing here with the so-called idiot-- what was his name again, Shivudu, I think? Started his tutorials already, has he?

This is going to be some solid entertainment... I need to wait and watch.

"This is a mace... but no, you won't be able to lift it. This is a spear... but no, you won't be able to throw it. Now THIS is a sword... come, let me show you how to wield it! But before that, tell me something about YOUR talents."

Shivudu is presently babbling about a long list of games he is 'good at', and whining about how the girls refused to include him in a game of hopscotch... why does THAT make me half-wish I could play with him?

Oh gosh, just look at Kumara! See how dramatically he is lifting the sword... even my maids have started giggling now.

Oh, Shivudu, I feel sorry for you... as it is, you are holding the sword the wrong way-- the flat surface is going to land on the log if you hold it like that (I wonder if Kumara has noticed it at all)-- and with a guru like Kumara, Krishna alone can save you.

Even my brother-- who has been pretty tolerant of the shocking pink dhoti Kumara wore at his Arangetram-- seems to agree that we wouldn't be able to control our laughter for much longer at this rate.

We have already departed indoors when I hear a sudden snap. It is unmistakably the sound of a sharp object piercing wood.

I dash back to the rear gardens of the palace where the 'practice' was going on... and the sight that awaits my eyes surpasses all my expectations.

The log has been sliced... yes, SLICED into two neat halves, and Kumara is smiling triumphantly at me.

So is his student. His gaze refuses to shift from me even during his Mama's delirious speech praising Kumara's 'brave feat.'

What on earth is going on? Do you really expect KUMARA to do something like this?

Is it Shivudu's doing, by any chance? Could be. Must be.

And wait... why do I find myself making a hasty retreat instead of slapping Shivudu for his insolent gaze?

 

 

 


End file.
